Dteam Adventure beginning part 1
by AgentFreeman
Summary: After Malefor's defeating Spyro and Cynder teleported into unknown realm.


1. The D-Team: Adventure beginning

-Descend into unknown realm.

Dark master Malefor was defeated and two heroes has stopped realm resonance, but destroying Malefor's lair attracted creating of big portal and two heroes escaped in this portal as Malefor's lair smashed. After destroying Malefor's lair they descended into unknown realm and new adventure began...

Unknown location. Sunny midday. Suddenly in the air started create big portal and then two dragons fell out of portal. They opened their wings and flew away from portal, which started to close.

Purple dragon with gold comb and black dragoness with many horns at her head and amazing green eyes descended on the earth and started talking:

-What the... Is that realm resonance? - asked dragoness.

-No, I don't think so, - said purple dragon. - Just small portal resonance.

-I hope you're right,-said dragoness. - Well... Where we are?

-I don't know,-answer purple dragon.-But there is too hot and muggy weather.

-Yeah, you know, I will burn if I will not cool off,-said dragoness.

-OK, let's fly up and look around,-said purple dragon.

This two flew up and started search for any cooling.

-Look, Cynder! A river! - said purple dragon.-Let's wet!

-Roger that!-shouted black dragoness.

They plunged in the river without slowing-down. They crawled across river bottom and resurfaced. And then Cynder got mischievous idea. She stole up to purple dragon and suddenly splashed him with water. He look back at her with mischievous grin and splashed water back at her.

-Who wants some? - asked Cynder.-Time to soak, purple guy!

-When you said that you was look like Duke Nukem!-said purple dragon with laugh.

-Thanks... but take that!-she shouted and made enormous splash which covered purple dragon.

-You'll pay for that!-he said with feigned wrath and suddenly tackled her under. She resurfaced and splashed him again, but he dove under water and escaped her splash.

-You know, Spyro, I would like have water breath, - said Cynder when purple dragon resurfaced.

-Water breath? Sounds like fun!-he said.

Then they started their water fight again and splashed each other for ten minutes. Then they swam down the stream. Suddenly this two saw one interesting thing...

-Hey, look! There is a strange silvery dragon!-said Spyro.

-I hope he fond of water so much...-Cynder made mischievous grin.

-Cyn, what are you going to do... Hey, wait! - he shouted, but it was too late. Dragoness stole up to that dragon and splashed him with water. He turned back and splashed her. She dove, crawled across him, resurfaced and... powerful jet of water hit her. Dragoness shook herself off and attacked him with enormous splash of water, but he avoid her splash and drenched her with powerful water jet from his mouth.

"She is so naughty"-thought Spyro.

Cynder began to walk around silvery dragon, but he splashed her with many small water jets, she flew up and try overthrow him, but he stopped her strike with water jet and overthrew her under water. Silvery dragon won this water fight, but he forgot about purple dragon.

-You can defeat dragoness, but what about me?-asked Spyro.

-Okay, let's fight!-silvery dragon started laugh.-You don't know real power of water breath. Now, taste this on your scales!

Spyro flew through the air and tackled silvery dragon under. Meanwhile, Cynder resurfaced and made enormous splash as soon as the silvery dragon resurfaced. But by that time Spyro resurfaced too, so Cynder drenched him too.

-Friendly water!-shouted purple dragon.

-Oops,-said Cynder.-That was a mistake!

-Oh, really?-asked Spyro with strange smile on his face.

-Yes... What the?-asked Cynder as Spyro suddenly splashed her with water and soaked dragoness to her last scale.

-Wetmatch!-answered Spyro.

But he did it not as "revenge" for friendly water. He just wanted a lot of fun and he wanted to see Cynder cooled and happy.

-Hm, OK!-Cynder used her wings and covered purple dragon with a big splash. Spyro dove, stole up to Cynder and dragged her under water. They resurfaced one minute later and... silvery dragon drenched them both with jet of water. They used their wings and splashed him, but before this he watered them with many small jets of water. Spyro made shield with his wings and water just trickled down the membranes. Cynder didn't protect herself from water jets and gets soaked to her last scale again.

-She did it specially! She just needs water!-said Spyro.

-Needs water, huh?-said silvery dragon with smile.

-Yes, indeed,-said purple dragon with grin on his face.

He splashed water at Cynder's back and silvery dragon drenched her all with powerful water jet. Cynder splashed Spyro, he splashed her and silvery dragon shot water jet in the air and drenched them both and himself.

-Whoa, rain!-shouted Spyro.

Silvery dragon laughed and suddenly said:

-There is Aquaria. Prepare for total soaking, guys.

-Who is there?-asked Cynder.

-Ooh, she is... Look out!-shouted silvery dragon.

-Incooooooming!

Spyro turned aside from water jet from sky and avoid silvery dragoness, who suddenly plunged into the river in front of him and started wets everyone with water breath and many splashes.

-Woo hoo, wateeeer fiiight!-she shouted with playful voice.

"She is hydromaniac"-thought Cynder.

Silvery dragoness watered all around her with water breath. Silvery dragon sprayed dragoness with many water jets, other two splashed her and each other.

-Aquaria, wait,-silently said silvery dragon while Spyro and Cynder splashed each other.

-So?-asked dragoness.

-Aquaria, how about water prank? Our new friends need some water,-he said with funny smile.

-Okay, Aqus, let's do this,-said Aquaria.


End file.
